The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Plant disease detection is important in agriculture. Today an automated approach often involves classifying plant photos by learning from sample photos. Each photo can show a leaf having disease symptoms. Sometimes, these symptoms are caused by multiple diseases. Sometimes, these symptoms have different sizes or overlap one another. It would be helpful to have an efficient and accurate approach of recognizing the plant diseases infecting the leaf from such a photo without requiring as samples a large number of photos showing various symptoms of these plant diseases.